futurefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Культура РЯС(МРЯС)
Культура РЯС '- культура русского, японского и других народов, населяющих РЯС. Представляет собой уникальный синтез культуры множества народов Союза, главным образом русского и японского. Непосредственно союзная культура начала формироваться после объединения России и Японии в 1997 году. На данный момент культура РЯС оказывает колоссальное влияние на мировую культуру, особенно культуру соседних стран. РЯС, на ряду с США, является одним из законодателей мод в современной поп-культуре благодаря своему активному участию в мировой политике и экономике. 'Особенности Главной особенностью культуры РЯС является её своеобразность. Этому способствовало объединение России и Японии - стран, которые ранее имели не слишком плотные культурные связи и имели недоброжелательные межгосударственные отношения, вызванные территориальными спорами. Неожиданное объединение РФ и Японии в 1997 открыло для русских и других народов РФ культуру Японии, а для японцев культуру русских и национальных меньшинств России. Желание познать новых соседей по стране вызвало живой интерес к культуре островов на континенте и интерес к культуре континента на островах. Налаживание экономических и культурных связей внутри страны привело к к постепенному смешению союзных культур в одну. В аниме и манге появились жанры "Рошиа", действия которого разворачиваются в России до объединения или в континентальной части Союза(например, аниме "Глухарь", манга "Алая Заря"), и "Русское фентези", основанное на русских сказках(например, аниме "Тёмный лес", манга "Три-девять земель"). Появились, так же произведения, смешивающие в себе русский и японский фольклор(например, манга "Иван Царевич и проклятый самурай"). Необычное смешение столь разных и непохожих культур делает культуру РЯС столь самобытной и интересной для жителей других стран и самого РЯС. Музыка ''' Музыка РЯС состоит из множества различных жанров и поджанров и составляет одну из важнейших составляющих союзной культуры. Основными жанрами современной союзной музыки являются rj-pop и rj-rock. Под этими жанрами обычно подразумевают всю союзную поп и рок музыку, соответственно. После объединения, из союзной поп-музыки выбыли большинство групп и исполнителей, начавших свою деятельность во времена СССР, что свело влияние советской музыки к минимуму. На смену старым исполнителями пришли новые певцы и музыканты со всех уголков Союза, которые создали основу для культуры молодого государства. ''9pm'' Одна из самых популярных союзных музыкальных групп. Главным образом группа исполняет композиции в жанре панк-рок(иногда их музыку относят у жанру rj-rock). Группа основана Котоми Шимабукуро , которая так же являлась лидером ДЗР и НРП, однако первую славу получила именно, как певица. Группа была основана в 2018 году пятью школьниками из Йокогамы: Котоми Шимабукуро(вокалистка), Сацуки Судзуки(соло-гитара), Таро Ватанабэ(барабаны), Каору Каяма(бас-гитара) и Рин Такаяма(саксофон). Все они были школьными друзьями, которых связывало одно общее увлечение - музыка. Первое выступление группа планировала провести в школе, однако получила отказ от директора и студсовета, из-за выбранного 9pm жанра - панк. Так же, руководство школы не одобрило текст первой песни группы - "На волнах удачи", в которой упоминалась тема подросткового самоубийства и наркотики. Однако, выступление состоялось, но уже в местном парке, на полу-официальной основе. Выступление привлекло большое внимание в городе и даже было освещено в местных городских СМИ. В газетах группе дали отрицательную оценку и называли исполнение подобных песен школьниками "неприличным" и "омерзительным". Однако, школьники и молодёжь, в основном, положительно восприняли творчество молодой группы. В последующие два года 9pm продолжали устраивать выступления на улицах Йокогамы и на станциях метро, со временем став узнаваемыми в городе личностями. Это не могло остаться незамеченным со стороны продюсерских центров, которые захотели взять группу под своё крыло. Ребята долго не могли решить стоит ли им продолжать свою деятельность, как музыкантов. Дело в том, что они учились в выпускном классе и из всех пятерых высшее образование не собиралась получать только Котоми. Однако, не желая расставаться и бросать группу, они решили продолжить выступать, параллельно продолжая обучение в ВУЗах. Первое профессиональное выступление группы состоялось 5 мая 2020 года в Йокогаме и дало группе широкую популярность в префектуре. Первое выступление носило название "Чужие люди", по названию одного из синглов. В том же году выступление впервые транслируется по телевидению и приносит 9pm всесоюзную славу. В 2021 проходит первый тур группы по островам, который получил название "Кровь и слёзы". В том же 2021 вышел первый альбом группы с тем же названием. Первый всесоюзный тур - "Do not enter" состоялся в 2023 году. В 2025 группа временно прекращает выступление, из-за беременности Рин. В этом же году Котоми присоединяется к ДЗР, что приносит группе ещё большую популярность. С 2025 года группа несколько сокращает количество выступлений из-за политической деятельность Котоми и декретом Рин, что некоторые считают началом конца для группы. В 2027 проходит второй всесоюзный тур - "Save me, if you can". В 2028 выходит самый популярный альбом группы - "F**k all world", ставший лидером продаж и получивший премию Грэмми. В 2029 Котоми становится одним из кандидатов в Палату Представителей, из-за чего продолжать музыкальную деятельность дальше она не могла. Группе очень тяжело далось принятое решение, однако было решено расформировать 9pm, так как Котоми была незаменимым лидером команды. Перед окончательным закрытием группы, 9pm даёт прощальный концерт в трёх городах: Новосибирске, Токио и родной Йокогаме. В Йокогаме выступление прошло в том самом парке, где группа выступила впервые ещё будучи школьниками. В 2030-том был выпущен последний альбом 9pm, после чего группа окончательно прекратила существование. Однако, в 2034 группа выпустила сингл, посвящённый императрице Айко - "Лилия", а так же сингл "Freedom", который так же был выпущен в поддержку отмены монархии. После трагической гибели Котоми в 2044 году, группа вновь собралась вместе, чтобы дать концерт в память о бывшем лидере группы и остальных погибших во время Коричневой революции. На концерте была исполнена последняя песня, сочинённая Котоми - "Далёкая любовь". ''Альбомы:'' # '''"Кровь и слёзы" - 2021 год. Первый альбом группы. Стал лидером продаж в большинстве островных префектур. Переиздавался несколько раз в 2025, 2029, 2039 и 2044 годах. Получил смешанные оценки критиков. Среди отрицательных оценок чаще всего упоминалась вторичность некоторых песен. В положительной критике чаще всего упоминалась необычность и смелость композиций. # "Разбитые мечты" - 2025 год. Второй альбом. Вышел во время всесоюзного тура "Do not enter", что значительно помогло приумножить продажи. Стал хитом продаж на всесоюзном уровне. Так же переиздавался несколько раз в 2035 и 2045. # "F**K The World" '- 2028 год. Третий и самый продаваемый альбом группы. Получил популярность во многом благодаря песне "F**k The World", который дал название альбому. Именно с этим синглом у многих ассоциируется группа 9pm и во многом этот альбом является визитной карточкой группы. За этот альбом группа получила награду премии Грэмми "Лучший альбом". Переиздавался в 2030, 2036 и 2044. # '"Прощай" - 2030 год. Последний альбом группы. Вышел после прощальных концертов 9pm в трёх крупных городах РЯС. В альбом вошло две песни из предыдущих альбомов("На волнах моей удачи" и "F**k The World"). Критики отметили слишком большое количество грустных композиций, что было воспринято некоторыми критиками, как игра на чувствах. Однако, альбом хорошо продался, во многом благодаря статусу последнего. Был переиздан в 2035, 2041 и 2045 годах. Liberty Killer Angel Liberty Killer Angel (LiKiAn) - союзная альтернативная группа, исполняющая музыку на стыке рока и электроники. Была создана в 2028 году в Хабаровске. В составе было два участника - вокалист Арсений Шульгин (Шу) и мультиинструменталист Шин Тамура (Док). Изначально задумывалась как сайд-проект к уже основанному Шульгиным коллективу "Группа Забойщиков". "Тогда мы с Доком очень увлеклись исполнителями наподобие Blue Stahli и Celldweller, и я предложил создать что-то подобное" - вспоминает Шульгин. Арсений, учитель английского языка по образованию, написал несколько англоязычных текстов, и тогда ещё безымянная группа исполнила несколько своих песен на одном из выступлений "Группы Забойщиков". В начале 2029 года Арсений поссорился с другими участниками "Группы Забойщиков" и решил сконцентрировать своё внимание на работе с Доком. В мае 2029 года Шин и Арсений переезжают в Новосибирск. К группе присоединяется новосибирский знакомый Шульгина Стас Куприн, гитарист, и у группы наконец появляется лицо и имя. Название группы пришло из телесериала "Доктор Кто", в одном из эпизодов которого Статуя Свободы в Нью-Йорке оказывается гуманоидом - Плачущим Ангелом. Первый EP группы, Runners, вышел в конце 2031 года и имел возможность бесплатного скачивания, чем заинтересовал меломанов Союза и мира. Самой запомнившейся песней в EP стала R.W.A.C. (Rebels Without A Cause), которая была навеяна агитацией Движения за Республику. Шульгин отмечал в своём твиттере, что не понимает, за что борются ДЗР, и написал R.W.A.C. именно об этом - о борьбе с чем-то абстрактным и нечётким. Критики отнеслись к релизу в целом благосклонно. До 2040 года группа выпустила несколько синглов (в том числе кавер-версию песни Mad World группы Tears for Fears). В 2040 году вышел первый полноценный альбом группы, так же названный Liberty Killer Angel. По сравнению с Runners EP усилился политический подтекст песен. Особый скандал вызвала песня Ride to the Devil, в котором подвергалась критике К. Шимабукуро. Собственно, название песни отсылало к англоязычной пословице "Посади дурака на коня и он приедет к дьяволу". Строчка "Now she f*cked all the world, starting the decaying" стала меметичной в части Интернета. Это была не единственная скандальная песня: The Smoker была частично основана на образе А. Ширинского, а в My Very Own World некоторые усматривали комментарий по поводу Юригейта (что отрицается Куприным). В конце 2043 года группа выпустила первую главу своего нового альбома Decadence. 28 февраля 2044 года альбом вышел полностью. По сравнению с предыдущими релизами это был более экспериментальный альбом. Decadence был концептуальным альбомом. В нём рассказывалась история о жизни одного из закрытых городов, которые остались на Земле после того, как большая часть населения планеты улетела в космос. Фанаты усмотрели в этом подкоп под правые течения в РЯС. В конце того же года Тамура анонсировал работу над новым EP, который вышел в январе 2045 года под названием Vicious Cycle. В 2046 году Шульгин, в ознаменование 15-летия первого релиза группы, выложил на торрент-трекер The Pirate Bay сборник записей и демок разных лет под названием LiKiAn: The Official Bootleg. В 2046 году на выступлении в Канаде Шульгин порвал на сцене флаг Русско-японского союза. Свой поступок он объяснил так: С 2047 года группа ушла в отпуск. Шульгин занялся поддержкой Пиратского движения, Куприн снял несколько короткометражных фильмов, а Тамура занялся ремиксами под псевдонимом Arumath. Релизы * Runners EP (2031) * Liberty Killer Angel (2040) * Decadence (2043-2044) * Vicious Cycle EP (2045) Аниме и манга ''' Аниме и манга являются важной составляющей культуры Союза. Аниме - японская анимация, которую отличает нацеленность преимущественно на подростков, в отличие от мультфильмов в других стран, которые рассчитаны преимущественно на детей, и особым стилем анимации. Манга - японские комиксы(преимущественно чёрно-белые), которые так же отличает особый стиль рисовки. Аниме и манга сильно связанны между собой: аниме часто делают по мотивам сюжета манга, а манга иногда создаётся на основе аниме. Так же, и аниме, и манга часто создаются на основе визуальных новелл и видеоигр. Аниме пользуется большой популярность среди подростков по всему миру, особенно в странах СЕА. Манга же пользуется популярностью среди многих возрастных групп РЯС, однако имеет меньшую популярность за рубежом, нежели в РЯС. ''Ветер перемен '' Исторический аниме-сериал, созданный студией White Fox. Премьерный показ состоялся 3 марта 2054 года на телеканале 2Х2. Сериал посвящён жизни и премьерству 8-ой Премьера-министра РЯС - Марине Хамасаки. Сценарий сериала был написан на основе автобиографии Марины Хамасаки - "Ветер воспоминаний", а так же на основе воспоминаний очевидцев и участников событий времён премьерства Хамасаки. Всего вышло 2 сезона по 12 серий каждый. Аниме отличалось высокой историчностью и откровенностью показанных событий. Аниме было раскритикованно многими правыми партиями и политиками РЯС за присутствие откровенных сцен и, якобы, пропаганду культа личности Хамасаки. В создании аниме принимал участие известный мангака Дмитрий Кобре, который в последствии создал мангу по мотивам сериала, но с более расширенным сюжетом. ''Сюжет '' Основной сюжет начинается с предвыборной компании 2033 года, при этом, сквозным сюжетом идёт рассказ о детстве и юношестве Марины, который рассказывается в виде флэшбеков. Подобный стиль повествования присутствует на протяжении почти всего сериала, однако второй сезон более сосредоточен на текущих событиях. В первых сериях подробно показывается подготовка к выборам и закулисье избирательной компании, взаимоотношения Марины с мужем и друзьями - соратниками по коалиции и партии. При этом, события развиваются достаточно динамично и, несмотря на наличие большого числа диалогов, действие не провисает. С 3 серии начинаются события непосредственно премьерства. Первый сезон имеет открытую концовку и заканчивается получением Мариной новости о раскрытии её романа с Айко. Второй сезон стал ещё более масштабным и насыщенным на события. В нём описывается и Юригейт, и ссора с Лагранж и Котоми, уход из политики, свадьба с Айко и Коричневая революция. Сюжет посвящает некоторое время истории второстепенных персонажей из окружения Марины, при этом всё ещё концентрируется на жизни Хамасаки. По сравнению с первым сезоном, сериал имеет более мрачную атмосферу и несколько пессимистичную концовку. ''Спин-оффы'' В дополнение к основному сериалу, было выпущено семь спин-оффов, которые были показаны отдельно уже после окончания основного сериала. Первый спин-офф - "Мёртвый птенец", рассказывает о жизни Котоми Шимабукуро и включает в себя один сезон из 18 серий. Второй спин-офф - "Бархатный сезон", повествует о Артёме Ширинском и так же включал в себя 18 серий. Первые два спин-оффа показывались одновременно с 1 мая по 31 декабря 2056 года. При этом, оба спин-оффа имеют одну общую финальную часовую серию - "Последний красный день". Третий спин-офф - "Чужая среди своих" посвящён жизни Жозефины Лагранж, а четвёртый - "Гражданин Кириллов", антигерою сериала - Антону Кириллову. Выход третьего и четвёртого спин-оффов шёл по той же схеме, что и двух первых: 18 серий, выходящих параллельно с 3 февраля по 1 ноября 2057 года, однако, в этот раз, не имеющий одной на два сериала последней серии. Пятый и шестой спин-оффы были посвящены Окабэ Маэда и Асами Суворовой и носили названия "Застывшие зеркала" и "Железом и кровью" соответственно. Из-за изначального отказа Суворовой дат разрешение на выход сериала о ней, запустить два сериала параллельно в этот раз не получилось. "Застывшие зеркала" выходили с 1 января по 22 июля 2058, в то время, как "Железом и кровью" выходил с 1 апреля по 1 сентября того же года. И последний спин-офф - "Рождение ветра" был посвящён студенческими годам Хамасаки и завершал серию, выходя с 1 сентября по 7 января 2059 года. 1 мая 2060 было выпущено коллекционное издание, куда вошли основной сериал и все спин-оффы, а так же дополнительные материалы, предметы для коллекционирования и первый том манги "Ветер перемен". "Мёртвый птенец" рассказывает историю Котоми Шимабукуро начиная с детства и заканчивая её убийством во время Коричневой революции. Спин-офф имеет более прямолинейную структуру, нежели оригинал: события идут друг за другом, практически без флэшбеков. На протяжении сериала менялась его атмосфера: начинаясь с довольно тёмного детства Котоми, затем став более светлым на середине повествования и вновь потускнев к окончанию. Параллельно, внимательный зритель может заметить развитие линии ласточки, которую в начале показывают, как птенца, затем её можно заметить летающей иногда на заднем плане, а в конце можно увидеть, как ласточка погибла, защищая гнездо от кошки. Спин-офф является самым откровенным среди всех и изобилует матом, сценами употребления алкоголя, курения и откровенными сценами, однако показывает всю трагичность жизни Котоми. "Бархатный сезон" рассказывает об Артёме Ширинском. Этот сериал был создан уже студией Shaft, которая создавала его параллельно "Мёртвому птенцу". Второй спин-офф отличает необычная стилистика: декорации и задние планы нарисован в минималистичном стиле, из-за чего всё происходящее несколько напоминает театральную постановку. В качестве саундтрека использовалась исключительно классическая музыка( даже в опенинге и эндинге), что только увеличивает ощущение театральной постановки. Финальная серия была создана двумя студиями совместно и частично совмещает два стиля рисовки, при этом сохраняя целостность восприятия. "Чужая среди своих" посвящён Жозефине Лагранж - одной из соратниц Марины Хамасаки. "Чужая" является единственным из спин-оффов мюзиклом. История рассказана преимущественно через музыкальные номера, песни к которым были написаны специально для аниме-сериала. В спин-оффе присутствует множество отсылок к другим известным мюзиклам(например, Иисус Христос - суперзвезда, Кошки и другие). "Гражданин Кириллов" повествует об лидере ЛДП и 10-том премьер-министре РЯС - Антоне Кириллове. Название сериала, как и его сюжет отсылают к фильму Орсона Уэллса Гражданин Кейн. По сюжету сериала, Асами, желая узнать больше о своём боссе, пытается расспросить о его жизни друзей, знакомых и даже соперников Кириллова, а затем связать эти историю в единую картину жизни босса. Сериал состоит из множества историй, каждая из которых рассказана в разных стилях, начиная от нуара и заканчивая романтической комедией. В каждом из рассказов Кириллов предстаёт с самых разных ипостасях: любящий муж, хороший друг, задира, диктатор и даже психопат. Однако, в конечном итоге, Кириллов сам рассказывает историю своей жизни, избавляя Асами от путаницы. Над обоими спин-оффами White Fox и Shaft работали совместно, благодаря чему оба сериала включают в себя разные стили анимации. Эти два спин-оффа не имели общей концовки, в отличие от предыдущих. "Застывшие зеркала" рассказывают о жизни Окабэ Маэды. Сериал выделяется наличием большого числа флешбеков и по стилю повествования похож на оригинальный сериал. В то время, как нам показывают взрослого Окабэ, нам параллельно показывают флешбеки с воспоминаниями, которые не могу оставить Окабэ. Так же, почти в каждой серии показываются ночные кошмары Окабэ, отличающиеся своей психоделичностью. Сериал показывает, что скрывается за внешним спокойствием Маэды: трагедия человека, неспособного отпустить сои воспоминания, даже если он сильно этого хочет. "Железом и кровью" рассказывает историю Асами Суворовой. Этот спин-офф отличается необычностью повествования: первые 5 серий как-будто сняты на видеокамеру, через которую Асами иногда разговаривает со зрителями преодолевая четвёртую стену. После 5 серии, события начинают показываться нам от первого лица: "из новых глаз" Асами. При этом ощущение съёмки с камеры не пропадает, из-за наличия интерактивности в глазах Асами. Как не странно, но эти спин-оффы имеют общую концовку, хотя в процессе сюжета два персонажа почти не пересекались. В последней серии "Дождь непримиримости" Окабэ и Асами случайно оказываются в одном кафетерии, где пережидают ливень. В ходе начатого Асами разговора начинается дискуссия, в ходе которой персонажи узнают больше друг о друге и находят некоторые схожи черты. Однако, Окабэ и Асами обладают слишком разными взглядами на жизнь, даже несмотря на некоторую схожесть их историй и они выходят из кафетерия врагами. Последним спин-оффом серии стало "Рождение ветра". Этот спин-офф является приквелом основного сериала и рассказывает о молодости Марины и начале её политического пути. В конце сериала можно услышать заключительные слова из мемуаров Марины Хамасаки "Моя жизнь", которые были озвучены самой бывшей премьер-министром: Стиль рисовки и повествования вернулся к изначальному из оригинального сериала. Спин-офф показывает сцены знакомства Марины с многими персонажами и, в каком-то смысле, заново знакомит их с зрителями. Некоторые персонажи появляются, как камео и не влияют на сюжет, однако таким образом пересекается с сюжетами других спин-оффов. Таким образом, "Ветер перемен" получился как бы перевёрнутым: начавшись с более позднего периода, а закончился началом политического пути Марины. Кино и сериалы The Road (Дорога) 'The Road - 'культовый сериал Русско-Японского Союза, снимавшийся с 2060 по 2066. Снимался изначально как римейк американского "House of Cards", но в процессе производства достаточно далеко ушел от прародителя. На съемки в общей сумме было потрачено 500 миллионов марок, что составило рекорд на вторую половину XXI века. Несмотря на столь солидную сумму, затраченную на производство, сериал более чем окупился за счет мерчендайза и многократного транслирования по TV и Интернету. Сериал не имеет как таковой стилистики, делая упор на максимальный реализм декораций и костюмов в отличии от аниме. Достаточно привести один простой факт - ради съемок сцен в Ирландии президент последней согласился впустить группу в собственную резиденцию. На главных ролях были задействованы культовые актеры РЯС, обеспечивавшие популярность "Дороге". Также режиссер давал возможность дебютировать многообещающим новичкам как из родной страны, так и из зарубежья. Так как сериал вышел более чем "чернушным", имена всех действующих лиц изменены, а у некоторых персонажей принципиально иная биография, чем у их оригиналов. Также, возраст персонажей был снижен в среднем на 12-17 лет. Но, несмотря на такие предосторожности, зритель прекрасно понимает буквально с первой серии, кто есть кто. В "Дороге" обыграны все более-менее известные теории заговора сороковых годов, как-то: спонсирование НПК со стороны либерал-демократов, активное лоббирование "Партией Будущего" интересов "SpaceWay", организация "Коричневой революции" правой оппозицией и любовные взаимоотношения политиков друг с другом. '''Список персонажей: *Юрий Борисович Петров - главный герой сериала, со второго сезона - премьер-министр Русско-Японского Союза, лидер либерал-демократов. Женат, имеет двоих дочек. Жесток, циничен и надменен, презирает всех и каждого, готов пойти на все ради обретения власти, выше которой не ставит ничего на свете. *Петр Яковлевич Кулькин - заместитель Петрова, глава общественного комитета ЛДП. Женат, бездетен. Является практически точной копией босса, только вдобавок часто проявляет садистские наклонности и начисто лишен жалости к кому бы то ни было. *Мария Артемьевна Петрова - жена Юрия, мать двух дочерей. В отличии от мужа склонна проявлять милосердие и жалеть о совершенных и совершаемых поступках, но никогда не мешает Юрию делать то.что тот считает должным. Не работает, занимается домашним хозяйством и воспитанием детей. *Елизавета Ивановна Кулькина - жена Петра, экономист. Обладает упрямым и несгибаемым характером, всегда стремится превзойти все рекорды и добиться лучшего результата. Общепризнанная красавица и "душа кампании", но никогда не откажет себе в удовольствии поиздеваться над кем-то, кто ниже её по статусу - особенно над женщиной. *Изаму Нозоми - ближайший сподвижник Петрова, глава его администрации. Хитер и расчетлив, в совершенстве овладел "азиатским коварством" и знает почти все темные закоулки в Палате Представителей. Лоббирует интересы ОПК, чего по сути и не скрывает. *Фарида Фукуи - молодая девушка-сирийка, намеревающаяся сделать себе политическую карьеру в РЯС, раннее занималась химией. В начале сериала - идеалистка с четким делением мира на "добро-зло", принципиальна и порядочна. *Дарья Николаевна Злобина - незамужняя девушка, работающая секретаршей у Петрова. Покорно терпит все издевательства босса, так как воспитывает сына в одиночку и боится остаться без работы. В то же время сохраняет ему верность, ретиво охраняя все секреты через неё проходящие. По причине недалекости не понимает всей подноготной игры шефа, впрочем, и не стремится это делать. *Наталья Алексеевна Хаттори - лидер "Единства", с половины первого сезона - президент РЯС. Властолюбива и эгоитична, но понимает превосходство Петрова над собой, безнаказанно позволяя тому манипулировать собой. Жената, имеет сына, но регулярно изменяят мужу со всеми подряд. *Ясуши Хаттори - супруг лидера "Единства". Выполняет при жене сугубо представительную функцию и находится у неё на побегушках. Регулярно подвергается унижениям со стороны партнеров супруги по коалиции, против которых и не думает ничего предпринимать. *Григорий Степанович Пчелов - маразматичный президент РЯС в начале первого сезона. Добродушный старик, уже ни о чем кроме как новых мемов и чашки хорошего кофе и не думающий. Своим бездействием обеспечивает окончательное становление "Великого Союза" придатком ЛДП. *Джун Миямото - одна из лидеров НРП, премьер-министр РЯС в первом сезоне. Прославилась в первую очередь благодаря эпатажному стилю, на посту главы правительства провела ряд очень спорных реформ, была одним из основных врагов Петрова. Убита в начале второго сезона во время "Коричневой революции": на похороны пришли все *Иван Евгеньевич Штормов - один из лидеров Народно-республиканской партии, министр иностранных дел в первом сезоне. Своими действиями абсолютно оправдывает фамилию, вызывая бурю во внешней политике Русско-Японского Союза. Регулярно ссортится с Кулькиными, которые открыто презирают министра. Вместе с Миямото убит во время КР. *Нобу Удине - третий лидер НРП и единственный, переживший КР. Возглавляет оппозицию Петрову и компании, в то же время не стесняясь грязных приемов в кампании. На его примере зритель познает истинность фразы о том, что "Если долго вглядываться в Бездну - Бездна начнет вглядываться в Вас". В конце последнего сезона становится премьер-министром и ехидно смеется в затылок покидающему кабинет Петрову, что дает тому повод произнести завершающий сериал монолог. *Емельян Ветров - член НПК и ближнего круга Тесака, отвечает за поддержку связи со спонсорами. Происходит из среды казаков, чем любит хвастаться. Решителен и стоек, требует от своих подчиненных абсолютной преданности. Фанатично верующий христианин, не принимающий "моральной деградации общества". Убивает в начале второго сезона министра иностранных дел, но погибает при попытке к бегству. *Луиза Робер - руководитель правого крыла "Новых Левых" и дипломат Союза. Прикрываясь риторикой об общественном благе, делает карьеру и мечтает о премьерском кресле. Таит обиду на предыдущего премьера от НЛ, но ее истоки нам неизвестны. Поддерживает ястребиный курс Петрова, сближается с ним в 4-м сезоне. На конец сериала возглавляет партию и готовится к новым выборам. *Альтюг Доган - вечный президент Турции, с третьего сезона - ее Император как Империума Доганов. Отличается жестокостью и непримиримостью по отношению к Союзу, сорвал переговоры с Петровым, сгубив начавшуюся было разрядку введением новых войск в Ирак. Один из инициаторов ТМВ; убит Фаридой Фукуи во время мирных переговоров в Стамбуле. *Софья Петрова - 16-ти (на 1 сезон) летняя дочь Юрия и Марии Петровых, единственный ребенок в семье. Не проявляет интереса к занятиям отца и учебе в школе, больше интересуясь обустройством личной жизни. Но затем становится более ответственной девушкой, приходя на помощь отцу в самых неожиданных ситуациях. Проявляла симпатию к Анничкову. *Глеб Анничков - личный охранник четы Петровых и близкий друг семьи. Рассчетлив и решителен, в прошлом - ветеран войны на Кипре и интервенции в Китай. Убежденный патриот Союза, православный. Не одобряет тусовок своего шефа, но держит свое мнение при себе. В конце сериала оказывается, что он безнадежно и горячо влюблен в Марию Петрову. *Екатерина Ветрова - председатель "Великого Союза" после ухода Пчелова. Партнер по правой коалиции во втором сезоне, вице-премьер. После произнесения ею в конце 2с "Слова о полку Союзном", была убита активистом радикального движения за мир. Была достаточно слабохарактерным и легко попадающим под влияние человеком, что обеспечило господство Петрова над ней. *Рей Маруяма - лидер молодежного отдела НРП, некогда была инициатором школьных бунтов. Стремительно эволюционирует из бунтарки и нонконформистки в типичного русско-японского политика, оставляющего весь пыл на улицах во внемя митингов. Имеет проблемы с алкоголизмом и наркоманией, нередко срывается и уходит в запой. К концу сериала избавляется от старых пороков, приобретая новые: цинизм, сексуальную распущенность и бессердечие. Актеры и роли Категория:Мир Русско-японского союза